


The Game Lives

by willowscribe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowscribe/pseuds/willowscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach. Richard Brook is dead. But Moriarty lives. And while he lives, the game lives with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 27 April 2012 on ff.net. This has been my personal fantasy headcanon for a while now, so I needed to write it and get it out there.

Sherlock Holmes was dead. It was fact, pure, brilliant, undeniable fact. And Moriarty didn't believe it for a second.

The scheme on the roof had been good, too good. Richard was dead, poor, stupid Richard, an out-of-work actor looking for a new job with good pay. If it involved a bit of real-life acting, then so be it. Even on trial, Richard played his part. Moriarty had rewarded him well for that.

But in the end, the poor Richard was dead. A method actor until the final move. Moriarty had told him the gun was fake. Richard believed him. Richard blew his brains out on that rooftop.

And from a distance, Moriarty watched with pleasure as Sherlock froze, panicked, was forced to make a move, his final move, the deadliest move.

But it hadn't been the final move. Sherlock was alive, but the world didn't believe it. No matter. The game would continue. Always the game. Moriarty would find a new pawn to play with. Perhaps the character of bodyguard? Moriarty had always liked the name Sebastian. A vengeful colonel, looking for revenge over his boss's death. Moriarty liked it. It was believable and romantic.

He would have to prepare, find someone new to be Sebastian. And when Sherlock returned, he'd be ready. Monitoring the police's knowledge of his deeds, fudging up the records where necessary. Oh yes, he'd be ready. And Sebastian would be too. Sebastian... Sebastian the sniper. It had a nice ring to it. Colonel Sebastian Moran, sniper. A blond. Tall, broad. It wouldn't be too hard to find an actor to that standard. It'd be harder to find one willing to kill, but Moriarty was very good at negotiating.

A shout from outside his cubicle. "I've brought you coffee," smiled the girl, appearing in the entrance, holding out said offering. "I remembered the cream this time."

He shot her a charming grin. "Thanks, Sally, you're fabulous."

Sally flushed. "It's nothing. And by the way, Lestrade –"

"Anderson! I need to see you!" came the cry of the D.I.

"– needs to see you," Sally finished.

Moriarty shrugged amicably and stood. "I suppose I better see what he's on about then."

Oh yes, the game would continue.


End file.
